The present invention relates generally to heating stoves and more particularly to a new and useful heating stove arrangement for economizing on fuel consumption and for selectively improving the efficiency of the heat recovery from the fuel.
Typical prior art arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,556--Schwartz; 4,373,506--Hyatt; 2,530,095--Stevens; 4,206,743--Neimela; and Swedish Patent No. 224,386--Clement, but none of these teaches the control arrangement provided by the present invention.
Heating stoves are well known in the art and numerous prior art devices are known to provide various plenum chambers and air supply means to the combustion chamber for combustion of the fuel.
Further, prior art arrangements are known wherein the various types of fuel, such as coal and wood can be utilized in the device and where blowers are provided to circulate air through various plenum chamber arrangement to improve the efficiency of heat recovery provided by the devices.
Additionally, prior art heating stoves utilizing solid fuels are known wherein control means are provided to operate the air supply means to the space to be heated when the temperature in the plenum chamber surrounding a portion of a combustion chamber is at a selected minimum.
However, no prior art devices are known which selectively improve the efficiency of the combustion of the solid fuel and control the rate of combustion thereof by means of regulation of combustion air supply in conjunction with the provision of safety overides and control devices to ensure efficient use of fuel as provided by the present invention.